M Y T H
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Eita menyadari, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk kabur ketika kedua bola matanya menyatu dalam satu garis lurus, dengan sosok yang tidak pernah ia harapkan untuk muncul di dalam sini. Incubus!AU [Ten/Semi]


Visual itu bagaikan cahaya yang meleburkan indra pengelihatan; meretas seluruh kesadaran logika; serta memaksanya untuk menerima omong kosong dari segala cerita yang menyangkut pautkan negeri dongeng.

Kini tak ada gunanya lagi memaki kesalahan. Semua yang terjadi merupakan hasil yang ia tuai dari bentuk kesombongannya menghadapi lelucon tabu.

Buku kuno keparat yang digenggamnya sekarang; dan kabut keperakan yang memenuhi seisi ruangan, jelas menjadi masalah utama yang berangsur kronis.

Semi Eita menyadari, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk kabur ketika kedua bola matanya menyatu dalam satu garis lurus, dengan sosok yang tidak pernah ia harapkan untuk muncul di dalam sini.

* * *

 **-o-**

 _Haikyuu! sepenuhnya milik Furudate Haruichi._ _Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam bentuk apapun._

Story © Miss Chocoffee

 **-o-**

* * *

Kesalahan fatal yang dilakukannya adalah menganggap remeh semua hal mistis yang tersebar luas pada jagat raya. Semula itu hanya anggapan omong kosong biasa, tapi mulai memacu adrenalin ketika netranya tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah buku kuno yang membahas cara memanggil makhluk mitos.

Awalnya, _awalnya_ , Eita hanya berniat untuk main-main. Pekerjaannya sebagai pimpinan laboratorium fakultas Kedokteran di Todai, membuatnya harus siap sedia dengan segala kepenatan yang memberondong menghampiri.

Dan karma sepertinya terlalu cepat melepaskan sapa, karena kini, dirinya harus menanggung hasil yang telah ia tuai.

Tubuhnya jatuh terlentang dengan kedua pergelangan tangan yang dicengkram dengan erat. Sebuah seringaian bermain di sudut bibir, dan Eita menghitung dalam hati seberapa tinggi level ketidak sukaannya terhadap tatapan makhluk tersebut. Iris merahnya seolah menelanjangi, tanpa sungkan mengirim pesan bahwa 'dia' meremehkan pemanggilnya kali ini.

"Jadi kau yang memanggilku? Setelah 150 tahun?"

"Kalau kau _incubus_ , berarti iya."

"Wah, wah, kau begitu mengharapkan melakukan seks dengan makhluk mitos? Sampai memanggilku?" cengirannya terlihat menyebalkan. Eita lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah mengganggu waktumu. Kau boleh pergi jika tidak tertarik, omong-omong." Balas Eita datar.

"Mana bisa. Kau tidak tahu aturannya, ya?" Eita mengerutkan kening. "Kalau seorang manusia sampai memanggilku, itu artinya dia sudah merelakan jiwanya untuk menjadi makananku. Dan _incubus_ tidak akan pergi begitu saja sampai seluruh jiwa manusia yang memanggilnya berhasil ia makan. Kau tahu artinya apa? Aku tidak akan pergi dari sisimu, sampai aku berhasil memakan seluruh jiwamu."

"A-apa?!" Kedua pupil Eita seketika melebar.

"Kau tidak tahu aturan itu?" Sang _Incubus_ menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau harusnya tahu apa bayaran yang pantas ketika berhasil memanggil makhluk mitos. Kau terlalu ceroboh, tapi itu menguntungkanku. Tenang saja, sebelum kau mati, kau akan mendapatkan bayaran yang pantas. Seks denganku, itu diharapkan oleh seluruh manusia di muka bumi ini."

"Tapi tidak denganku, brengsek!"

Eita berseru. Berusaha melepaskan cengkraman makhluk itu, dan mendorongnya menjauh. Eita harus mencari cara untuk kabur. Secepatnya. Dan semustahil apapun cara itu berhasil terlaksana.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur, sayang. Kau terikat denganku karena pemanggilan itu." Senyuman yang diberikan sang _incubus_ sukses membuat Eita terserang tremor. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja?"

Iris merah gelap bertemu dengan iris hitam. Dalam sekejap melumpuhkan Eita dan membuatnya kembali dipojokkan oleh si pemilik mata merah.

Kini Eita tahu apa yang membuat para manusia begitu menginginkan sang _incubus_ menemani malam mereka. Hanya lewat satu tatapan, tubuhnya langsung terasa memanas tanpa sebab. Kontrol pada tubuhnya bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa berfungsi dengan benar.

Seolah-olah, ia haus akan sentuhan sang _incubus_ yang mengeksplor tubuhnya perlahan-lahan.

─ _dan hei, apa setelah itu ia akan mati?_

Eita memejamkan mata. Masih mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari kekuatan yang membelengunya. Tapi, ketika pipinya disentuh dan dielus perlahan, ia membuka mata lalu mendapati wajah sang incubus hanya berjarak beberapa mili dari wajahnya sendiri.

"Hei, kau itu sedikit spesial ya?" ujarnya penuh senyuman. "Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan manusia yang mampu bertahan dariku selama dirimu. Biasanya, mereka akan bertekuk lutut dalam sekali tatap." Imbuhnya santai.

"Haha, apa aku harus merasa bangga karena sedikit spesial?" tanggap Eita jengah. "Kau mungkin sudah kehilangan pesonamu. Atau sihir. Atau apapun itu, saat bertemu denganku."

 _Tidak_. Dia hanya membual. Ego dan logika dirinya saja, yang setidaknya, masih bisa terselamatkan dan menjadi satu-satunya tameng Eita saat ini. Eita bahkan tidak tahu sampai kapan dia bisa bertahan dan tidak jatuh sepenuhnya pada _incubus_ brengsek yang kini tengah mengapitnya di sudut kamar.

Lalu, sang _incubus_ tiba-tiba tertawa. Tergelak. Sampai bahunya terguncang beberapa kali.

"Wah, wah, kalau benar seperti itu, berarti aku harus menggunakanmu sebaik-baiknya." Ia bersiul santai. "Mari kita buat perjanjian yang lebih kompleks. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini. Kau tidak ingin mati konyol malam ini, bukan?"

Kedua pupil Eita melebar. "Perjanjian apa maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya sederhana saja. Kau cukup membiarkanku memakan jiwamu secara berkala, lalu sebagai gantinya, aku akan tidur _hanya_ denganmu. Dan tentu saja, kalau kau menerima ini, kau akan tetap hidup dalam jangka waktu tertentu. Bagaimana?"

"Kenapa juga aku harus membuat perjanjian seperti itu denganmu?" sentak Eita.

Sang _incubus_ kembali tertawa. "Bukannya alasannya karena ucapanmu sendiri? Kau bilang pesonaku sudah berkurang, dan itu artinya, akan sulit bagiku untuk mencari mangsa baru lagi, bukan? Kenapa aku tidak gunakan kau saja yang jelas-jelas sudah _setengah terjatuh_ padaku?"

"Kau!" Eita menggeram. "Kau jelas tahu hal itu mustahil terjadi. Kau hanya ingin bermain-main denganku, kan?!"

"Wah, ternyata kau cukup cerdas," pujinya. "Tapi aku sedikit terluka ketika kau bilang aku hanya ingin bermain-main denganmu. Bagaimana kalau alasannya karena aku, tertarik denganmu?"

"Aku tidak akan termakan godaan konyol seperti itu." Lagi-lagi Eita membual. "Mau terjatuh atau tidak, aku─"

"Kau." Iris merah gelap itu seolah menekannya. "Akan mendapat kesempatan hidup lebih lama. Kau mau menolak hal itu? Bukankah kau sangat ingin kabur dariku yang ingin memakan jiwamu?"

Eita meneguk ludah.

Ia tahu ini kesempatan terakhirnya untuk bisa hidup. Tapi, melakukan perjanjian dengan makhluk mitos? Apa itu hanya satu-satunya cara?

Banyak hal yang Eita sesalkan. Tapi dia sudah sampai di sini. Dia sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi. Ia jelas akan mati malam ini jika menolak melakukan perjanjian dan waktunya akan habis saat itu juga.

Tapi, jika ia bersedia, apa yang akan dia dapat ke depannya? Hanya waktu hidup yang sedikit lebih lama? Atau─

Logikanya seketika terampas ketika sang _incubus_ makin mendekat dan menggapai telinganya. "Kau tahu, _kau_ , akan dapat lebih banyak jika berhenti berpikir dan jatuh saja," bisiknya sensual. "Katakan 'aku bersedia', dan aku akan memberikanmu lebih banyak waktu hidup. Mungkin, untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga atau teman-temanmu?"

Eita terengah-engah. Panas yang dikeluarkan tubuhnya sudah tidak tertahankan lagi. Sisa-sisa kesadarannya masih bisa menjeritkan larangan agar dia tidak mengikuti keinginan iblis satu itu, tapi kontrol lidahnya seperti digerakan oleh sesuatu.

"Aku … bersedia."

Rasanya Eita benar-benar sudah terjatuh pada lubang yang salah. Tubuhnya menegang kala tawa sang _incubus_ mengalun rendah di telinganya. Terdengar begitu, sialnya, amat menggoda.

Dan ketika pandangan mereka kembali bertemu, satu senyuman liar tertangkap mata. Sang _incubus_ dengan santai mencumbu bibirnya. Memerangkap Eita dalam pergulatan lidah yang panas, pertukaran saliva, emutan serta gigitan, dan membawa pikirannya mengawang-awang jauh ke nirwana.

Kedua tangannya yang tanpa sadar mengalung pada leher sang _incubus_ , semakin dieratkan. Eita makin terengah ketika _incubus_ beralih pada lehernya, memberikan satu gigitan yang membuatnya berjengit singkat.

"Penandaan selesai." Sang _incubus_ tertawa puas. "Wah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melakukannya. Jiwamu benar-benar seleraku."

"Diamlah." Sentak Semi jengah.

"Kau pemarah sekali ya, Semi Eita- _kun."_

"Bagaimana … bagaimana bisa kau tahu namaku?!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu nama manusia yang menjadi sumber makananku?" jawabnya geli. "Dan ah, karena kau spesial, kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama Satori."

Semi mendesis pelan. Meraba bekas gigitan sang _incubus_ ─ _atau Satori. Atau apapun itu─_ dan kembali menyesalkan kembali keputusannya sendiri.

 _Kau benar-benar tidak bisa kembali lagi, Eita_.

 **[]**

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n** : Adakah yang bisa membayangkan Satori dengan rambut jatuh? Bayangkan dia yang begitu di sini. _Well_ , niatnya bikin drabble tapi tembus juga 1k. Yaudahlah, saya pasrah /heh!/ Terima kasih sudah membaca! **\- [October 18, 2017]**


End file.
